


just for you

by noeller



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, it's poorly written tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeller/pseuds/noeller
Summary: a lazy afternoon with Isak and Even
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	just for you

Even wakes up to the feeling of Isak’s finger running all over his face.

He traces Even’s eyebrows, connects his freckles and moles, pushes stray strands of hair out of Even’s face. He relaxes into the feeling for a minute, just lets Isak trace him, but he turns his face into the pillow when Isak starts running his finger over Even’s eyelashes light enough to make it tickle.

“What are you doing,” he mumbles into the pillow. He hears Isak laugh.

“I got bored waiting for you to wake up,” he answers. Even smiles.

“What time is it,” he asks. He hears Isak shift, grab his phone from beside him.

“A little after 8,” he says. Even opens his eyes at that.

“How long have you been awake,” Even asks, but Isak doesn’t answer. He just shrugs and avoids Even’s eyes. Even doesn’t feel like begging him for an answer. “Okay, that doesn’t matter,” he says. Isak nods, thankful that Even isn’t pushing it.

“My afternoon class got cancelled today,” Isak says. Even hums, reaching up to tuck Isak’s hair behind his ear.

“I have to work for a few hours, but I should be home pretty early.”

“When do you need to leave,” Isak asks, and Even can recognize how his eyes darken just a little.

“In about an hour,” Even answers. Isak moves closer.

“A whole hour,” he asks. Even nods. Isak shifts, putting one leg between Even’s and pushing himself up to kiss him. Even’s hands automatically find their favorite place on Isak’s waist, pulling him down to connect their hips.

Even moans into Isak’s mouth after he moves a little closer, shifting his leg against Even’s dick, and then he pulls back to look Even in the eye, a huge grin on his face.

“I forgot to say good morning,” he says, hovering over Even like the tease he is. Even rolls his eyes.

“I hate you,” he says, pulling Isak back down to kiss him again.

“Mhm,” Isak hums, pulling back again. He grabs the duvet with both hands before he pulls it over his head, making a show of the whole thing. Even smiles at his dramatics, feels him leave a trail of kisses on Even’s chest and torso as he makes his way down. Even shifts up to help Isak get his briefs down his legs, kicking them off as quickly as he can. He feels Isak’s hands on his thighs, his lips on Even’s hips.

“Is it too dark under there for you to find my dick,” Even jokes. Isak responds by biting down lightly on Even’s skin, not enough to hurt, and then he takes Even’s tip into his mouth.

Even kind of hates that he can’t see Isak, just the shape of him moving under the blanket, so Even pushes it to the side, and he sees Isak looking downright pornographic, his ass pushed out because of the angle, his lips wet and stretched around Even, his hands on Even’s thighs, his face flushed.

Even feels even more worked up by the image. He reaches down to put his hands in Isak’s hair, messing it up and pulling it just the way he likes. Isak takes as much of him as he can into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around and get Even wet.

He takes even more, pushing until he can swallow, humming as he pulls off, which he knows drives Even crazy every time. Even grips his hair, holds on, because he wants this to last a little longer. Isak’s good, though, and he knows exactly what Even likes. A few more bobs of his head, and Even can’t hold back anymore. 

He barely has time to warn Isak before he’s coming with a strangled moan. Isak swallows and pulls off with a pop. Even watches as he takes a second to breathe, his lips swollen and red. He places a few more kisses to Even’s body before he reaches Even’s shoulder, where he sucks a small spot, out of sight as soon as Even puts a shirt on, just enough for him to feel it for the next few hours.

“I love you so much,” Even says.

“Can you touch me before you get all romantic, please,” Isak asks, his face pushed into Even’s neck, his dick painfully hard between them. Even pushes him onto his back, boxes him in before he goes down.

He pulls Isak’s underwear down only enough to get his dick out. Neither of them are too concerned about his state of dress at this point. He sucks the tip for a minute, watching as Isak gets increasingly desperate but tries not to move too much. He takes him into his mouth as quick as he can, swiping with his tongue when he pulls back up.

He can hear how Isak’s breath hitches, can see how he fists the sheets because he’s trying to be considerate and not give Even sex hair before work. He still can’t believe that he’s the only person that has ever seen Isak looking this fucked up and gorgeous, maybe the only one that ever will.

That thought makes him slightly too soft for the position he’s in right now. He compensates by speeding up, going as hard as he can at this very minute. He’s about to slow down to finish Isak off, but he hears Isak say his name, raspy and strangled, so he pulls back a little, lets Isak come in his mouth, lets himself taste it before he swallows and pulls off.

Isak’s breathing heavily, their sheets wrinkled from where he was holding on. It’s a beautiful scene.

Even settles back against his pillow. He pulls Isak closer, kisses his shoulder. “That was good. Nice work,” he says. Isak rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. 

He pushes Even’s shoulder, says “you’re the worst,” but Even just smiles at him.

Even pulls him in again, kisses him slowly. Isak pulls back a little, says Even should brush his teeth, so he gets up, not before rolling his eyes dramatically, and goes into the bathroom, grabbing a toothbrush before Isak follows him in a minute later. Isak goes to grab his own toothbrush, but then he stops, looking up with his signature suspicious glare.

“That’s my toothbrush, Even,” he says.

“I had your dick in my mouth five minutes ago, Isak,” he says sarcastically, a little toothpaste dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Isak wipes it off with his thumb, rubs it off on Even’s chest.

“You’re so disgusting. I don’t know why I’m still attracted to you,” he says, but his fond tone as he tucks a strand of hair behind Even’s ear isn’t fooling anyone. Even just smiles.

Once he puts the toothbrush down, Isak picks it back up, rolling his eyes at Even when he looks back over.

Even gets dressed and goes into the kitchen. He sees that he still has enough time to make breakfast, so he takes the eggs out, making a mental note to bake some cookies or something tonight. They still have three left and they expire today.

Isak takes his time getting dressed, doesn’t come out until Even’s already put their eggs on plates and is putting some milk in Isak’s coffee.

“Have I ever mentioned that you’re my favorite person,” he says when Even hands him the mug.

“Maybe a few times,” he says.

They both eat pretty quickly, not really having time to talk because they both need to get going for the day. Even leaves first, kisses Isak and rushes out the door.

\---

Even’s kind of dreading his walk home.

He had a pretty good day at work, shared his shift with a really nice girl who shares his love of rom coms, but unfortunately, it started raining a few minutes before Even’s shift ended.

Normally, he wouldn’t really mind, but today, he left with only a jacket. He didn’t check the weather and was already cold on his walk over, and he can’t imagine that the rain will help with that.

He’s shivering by the time he opens the door to their building. He takes the stairs to warm up a little, but he’s still pretty cold by the time he gets inside the apartment.

He strips off his jacket and shoes first thing. Then, he finds Isak in the kitchen and pulls him closer.

“You’re so warm,” he says into Isak’s shoulder. He feels Isak laugh.

“I made you some tea to warm up if you’ll let me get it for you,” he says. Even holds on for another second before he lets go. Isak grabs a steaming mug from the counter behind him and hands it to Even.

He knows it’s too hot to drink, so he just holds it to warm up his hands.

“Thank you, baby,” he says, pulling Isak closer for a kiss. “What’s on your mouth?”

“Coconut oil. My lips were dry and I couldn’t find lip balm anywhere,” he says. Even nods.

“You taste good,” he says, kissing him again. Isak smiles.

“Go change and we can waste the rest of our day on the couch,” Isak says.

Even gives him the mug again, going to their bedroom and changing into some sweats and an old t shirt. When he comes back out, Isak’s standing in front of the couch, moving the pillows to the side, and that’s when Even fully appreciates his outfit.

He’s wearing running shorts, which only makes the rest of the outfit funnier. He has on some thick knitted socks that Eskild gave him and a fuzzy pink hoodie that Even gave him a few weeks earlier.

He’d seen it while he was shopping with a friend. It was in the women’s section, but Isak had been complaining the night before about how cold their apartment gets and how annoying it is to try to keep a blanket on his arms when he’s typing or doing an assignment, and the hoodie seemed to feel exactly like Isak’s favorite blanket. Even bought the biggest size they had, knowing that Isak would like it to be big on him, but not really thinking it would get a ton of use. He was proven wrong, though, because Isak’s been wearing it constantly since he got it.

“You’d probably be warmer if you’d wear actual pants,” Even points out.

“Or we could cuddle under this blanket. I think my idea is better,” Isak says.

“You’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Isak sits down, patting the spot next to him for Even. Once Even sits, Isak pulls a blanket over their legs, hands Even the TV remote, and laces his fingers with Even’s free hand, holding his arm and putting his head on Even’s shoulder.

“I don’t feel like watching anything new right now,” Isak says.

“Should we rewatch Stranger Things?” Isak nods.

“Season two,” he suggests. Even turns it on.

He sips his tea until it’s cold, providing commentary whenever he thinks of something.

In the beginning, Isak hadn’t understood Even’s desire to watch things over and over as many times as he did. Even explained it to him once, how good stories are still interesting no matter how many times you’ve seen the ending, how you can watch something that someone has really put a lot of heart into 20 times and still see something new every single time.

Now, Isak appreciates rewatching things almost as much as Even does. He doesn’t necessarily have an eye for the details of cinema, though, so he’s always more than happy to listen to Even’s thoughts, often asks questions if he thinks he sees something. Even still can’t believe that he got lucky enough to have someone who respects him and his interests the way that Isak does.

Isak gets up to use the bathroom at some point during the first episode, and when he comes back, he pushes Even to lay down on the couch against the pillows he pushed to the side. He climbs over Even, grabbing the blanket to make sure it covers both of them and curls into Even’s side, facing the TV. 

It’s a tight fit, but neither of them mind that at all. Even puts an arm around him, makes sure they’re both comfortable enough before he pulls Isak as close as physically possible. Isak puts a hand on Even’s neck, pulls him down for a kiss.

“This hoodie makes you feel like a giant teddy bear,” Even says, smiling down at him. Isak’s lips twitch, he pushes Even’s hair back.

He’s quiet for a minute, just looking at Even, before he says “I love you so much,” looking Even right in the eye. He doesn’t respond audibly, can’t, really, without turning their lazy afternoon into a mess of tears and emotion. Even still struggles sometimes to accept that Isak loves him just as much as he loves Isak, but it’s impossible to have doubts when Isak’s looking at him and radiating love the way he is now.

Even just pulls Isak’s head closer to his chest, kisses his hair, and breathes him in. He thinks Isak understands what it means. 

Isak doesn’t let the moment linger for too long, doesn’t let it get emotional. He presses play on the show after a minute, so Even diverts his attention back to making comments about the plot. He keeps his hand under Isak’s hoodie, desperate to feel Isak’s skin on his after that moment.

Their windows are fogged up from the cold rain. It’s coming down a little harder than it had been earlier, so they can hear it even above the sound of the TV. That, combined with the warmth of the two of them cuddled together, is very soothing, and Even can feel how relaxed Isak is.

Once they get to the halloween night scene in stranger things, Even has a lot to talk about in terms of subtext. He points out everything he sees to Isak, who just hums and nods to acknowledge what Even is telling him, never interrupts.

It’s not until Even realizes that Isak has stopped acknowledging him that he looks down and sees that his boy is fast asleep on his chest, his hand resting on Even’s heart. Even just smiles and decides to let him sleep, turns the TV down a little bit and makes sure the blanket is covering his legs so he doesn’t get cold.

Even has a soft spot for things like this, when Isak is so relaxed in his presence that he can just fall asleep, especially knowing how much trouble sleep often gives him. Sometimes he teases Isak about it, pokes him when he starts drifting off during a movie, sends photos of him napping on Even’s shoulder to the groupchat with his friends, but really, nothing makes him feel happier and more loved than knowing how much comfort he can give Isak during tough times.

One of those tough times has been the previous week of his life, and Even’s well aware of that, so he resigns himself to lay as still as he can for the next hour or so.

He mostly just watches the show, but he also pauses it a few times, just listens to Isak breathe for a minute. He still has no idea, but it’s something Even often does. He’s not really sure why, but he just finds it really comforting.

Even’s at the end of the third episode when Isak wakes up. He takes a deep breath, makes an adorable sniffling sound that fills Even’s heart with love, and turns his head towards Even’s chest, hiding his eyes from the light.

“Good morning, baby,” he says, smiling and kissing the side of Isak’s head when he just grunts in response. “Have a good nap?” 

Isak nods. “Yeah, sorry for falling asleep,” he says, voice low and sleepy. He turns his head back, relaxing again, and puts his hand on the back of Even’s neck, twirling some of Even’s hair around his finger. Without opening his eyes, he looks up at Even in a way that he knows means Isak is asking for a kiss.

He presses their lips together, feeling how warm and relaxed from sleep Isak is on top of him. He lives for these moments, the ones that feel like they’re the only people in the world.

They’re startled out of the moment by a particularly loud sound coming from the TV. They both turn their attention back to it. “Remind me of what happened when I was asleep,” 

\---

They finish another episode before Even starts getting antsy. He feels like he’s been laying still for way too long, so he gets up, goes into the kitchen, and starts gathering the ingredients to bake the cookies he thought of earlier in the day.

When Even was younger, his aunt used to bake him these cookies all the time. Right before his seventh birthday, he asked her to teach him to make them.

She wrote the recipe down for him, asked him to help her make them a few times, and those were always incredibly special moments to him. After she passed away, that was a memory that he held close to his heart. He’s had the recipe memorized for almost 15 years now, but he still keeps the piece of paper she wrote it on in a box full of his old memories.

Sometimes, he likes to bake them for Isak, because he wishes more than anything that the two of them had gotten the opportunity to meet. He thinks they would have loved each other. This is one of the ways that Even tries to share her memory with Isak.

He likes to make the dough himself, because he thinks it would feel wrong to make new memories surrounding it. Isak always respects that and doesn’t help until he’s asked to.

Today, Even decides that he wants Isak’s help rolling the dough into balls, so he calls him in and puts the bowl between them. Their oven is kind of small, can only hold one tray at a time, so Even puts the first one in as soon as it’s done.

Their next door neighbor is listening to some music, very loudly. They often do, but Even thinks it’s best to just mind their own business and not complain. They have decent taste, anyway, so it’s not really that big of an issue.

Even doesn’t know the name of the song that’s playing, but he likes the sound of it. He wraps his arms around Isak’s waist, careful not to touch his hoodie with his dirty hands, moving his hips along with the music, pressing a few kisses to Isak’s mouth and trying to get him to move as well. “Dance with me, baby,” he mumbles against Isak’s lips.

Isak hooks his arms around Even’s neck, again, careful not to touch him with dough all over his hands. “If you get dough on my hoodie, I’ll kill you,” Isak says. Even smiles at him.

Isak has an unfortunate lack of coordination when it comes to dancing. It doesn’t help that Even isn’t particularly skilled, either, and him being the cheesy fuck he is, he decides to dip Isak without warning him, and Isak doesn’t catch on fast enough to tell him that he shouldn’t do that without his hands.

He slips, and Even can’t catch him. He can’t get his arms off of Even’s shoulders soon enough, so they both go down, Even catching himself on his forearms just before falling right on top of Isak.

“Sorry, Is,” he says, but his apology is undercut by the fact that he’s laughing so hard that he can barely hold himself up.

“No you aren’t,” Isak says, smiling up at Even. Even shakes his head, leaning down for another kiss.

It shouldn’t feel special, romantic, the two of them kissing on the floor of their kitchen, which hasn’t been thoroughly cleaned in weeks, hands sticky from sugar and smiles too big to do anything with any real tension behind it, but it does. Even’s heart is overflowing.

He gets caught up in it, the taste of Isak’s lips, the soft look in his eye, the combination of the scent of the cheap laundry detergent they use and Isak’s favorite deodorant. He smells like home.

He doesn’t hear the timer going off until Isak pushes him up. He takes the tray out of the oven with a towel and replaces it with the second batch. Isak rinses his hands, waiting for Even to do the same before he wraps him in a hug. He rests his head on Even’s shoulder and Even rests his on top of Isak’s.

“Do you want to make something for dinner or order a pizza,” Isak asks.

“We’re pretty low on groceries. Let’s order out tonight and one of us should stop by the store tomorrow,” Even says. Isak nods.

“I’m super busy tomorrow. Do you think you’ll have time to go?”

“Yeah, you might need to remind me, though.” Isak huffs out a laugh, looks up at Even.

“I know that part. We’ve been together for three years. I know how you conveniently forget things,” he says. Even rolls his eyes, looks away, uncomfortable by being called out.

“I do forget things,” he mutters. Isak puts a hand on his face, makes him look down.

“I know, baby. I’m kidding,” he says, brushing his thumb over Even’s cheek.

“Sometimes I can’t believe you’ve put up with me for three whole years.”

“Hey, none of that. I still think I’m the luckiest Isak in all the universes,” he says, a small smile on his face.

“That’s a pretty big thing to say, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, but I believe it,” he says, with so much conviction that Even doesn’t have a choice that isn’t believing him.

The timer goes off again. Even pulls himself out of Isak’s arms, tells him to go order their dinner, and watches as he walks out of the room to find him phone.

Even takes the tray out of the oven and gives himself a minute to collect his thoughts before Isak returns. He doesn’t want to let insecure thoughts ruin his day, because he knows they aren’t true. He gives himself just enough time to process what he’s thinking and remind himself of the reasons it isn’t true. He doesn’t let himself dwell on it.

By the time Isak comes back, he feels fine, and he makes sure Isak knows that he’s okay by kissing his cheek and telling him how hot he looks in pink.

\---

They continue their Stranger Things binge during dinner. They eat on the couch with the pizza on their coffee table, not even bothering with plates because they don’t feel like adding more dishes to the pile that needs to be washed soon.

Isak got half of the pizza with vegetables on it, because he claims that makes it at least a little bit healthy. He hates mushrooms, though, so he keeps picking them off of his food and feeding them to Even, who doesn’t mind them.

Isak takes the garbage out once they’re done eating. He hates the way pizza makes their place smell if they don’t take the box out right away. He showers when he gets back in. He says he feels gross from sitting around all day.

They decide to move their night into their bed, using Isak’s laptop to finish their show. They eat a few of the cookies that they made, and then Isak lays back down on Even, just as close as he had been on the couch even though they have more room now.

Even brushes the hair from Isak’s face, tucks some of it behind his ear. It’s getting a little longer than Isak normally lets it, but Even hasn’t said anything in the hope that Isak would forget to get it cut for a while. He’d die for Isak’s curls, and the longer it gets, the curlier it gets.

“I’m gonna fall asleep if you keep doing that,” Isak mumbles against Even’s chest, his eyes already drooping. Even doesn’t respond, just keeps doing what he’s doing. 

Even lays there, warm in his bed, his favorite person in the world half asleep right next to him, and he thinks that today is one of those days that make it a little easier to remember that life is worth living, that the bad days are worth fighting through. He feels like the luckiest person in the world sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://glitteryevak.tumblr.com/)
> 
> my mental health has been Very Bad and it took me longer to write this than it took me to write 45k for tell me why it's wrong. i'm not very happy with it, but i really wanted to write it, and i thought i'd post it rather than spending another month fixating on it. i just hope it was decent.


End file.
